


Nightmare

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M, Smut, smut with a spark of fluff?, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set at episode 39 (spoilers), therefore summary in notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> fic request: "a long, angst-filled fic that entails nothing but Ankh-chan getting pounded over and over again"
> 
> tbh this one doesn't have that much angst but more smut xD Ankh has a nightmare about his imposter and is overall terrified and afraid of disappearing and Eiji finds a way to calm him

_Why.. why did he dream?_ Ankh shifted around on the perch uncomfortably, frowning after waking up from a nightmare. _Must be because of that human body..._

 

He gritted his teeth and watched the room in the darkness, it must be in the middle of the night, Eiji sleeping peacefully in his bed, the moon shining into the room. It was a quiet night but his dream had been loud. Loud, horrible and terrifying. He wanted to forget about his bad dream with his imposter, the fear of disappearing, being absorbed, of all his efforts until now being in vain.

 

He groaned and clutched his palm to his forehead, fingers curling slightly into his blonde curls. Impossible to go back to sleep. Not now. He hopped off the red satin sheet onto the ground and stumbled up to the window, unable to walk straight, then looking down at Eiji sleeping peacefully. He sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning over the human and shaking him softly.

 

"Oi, Eiji!"

"Hmm ahh what?" Eiji woke up, sitting bolt upright. "What is it, a Yummy?"

Ankh shook his head. Eiji noticed the different expression in Ankh's eyes, something he hadn't seen before. "Ankh, is something wrong?" He asked concerned.

 

"Eiji.." Ankh began, his right hand grabbing Eiji's chin, face close to his, looking him straight in the eye. "Promise me to keep the purple medals in you suppressed, will you?"

Eiji gulped and blinked. "S~sure, I know that.."

Ankh kept staring him at him with this petrified expression and Eiji gulped again, this time because those soft, pink lips were so close to his face. "Ankh.. don't panic" he tried to calm the other.

"I.. dreamt..." Ankh began hesitatingly, letting his head down for a short moment, releasing his grip, but Eiji smiled and softly placed his hands on Ankh's shoulders in a supporting manner. "Shh, it's okay now. It was just a dream. Let me help you forget it" And with that, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the puzzled bird's ones.

 

Ankh pondered for a second to protest but the effects of the dream were still very present and for some reason, he couldn't push Eiji away. Growling softly into the kiss, he let Eiji sit up and push him backwards on the bed, the brunette's hands roaming over his chest, sliding down his sides, exploring.

"Eiji.." he gasped in surprise, feeling his body giving up resistance with each minute that passed, heating up under the demanding and skilled touches and being infected by the fire that Eiji seemed to radiate.

The other made quick work of sliding up Ankh's white shirt, placing soft kisses all over his abdomen and Ankh writhed a bit on the mattress, his hand clutching at the pillow.

Eiji's lips were warm and soft, and then his fingers were on his lips, stroking gently and his eyes were burning darkly, with a darkness Ankh had never seen before. "Open up" Eiji ordered, and his voice was thicker than ususal, and for some reason, it made Ankh shiver and he obeyed without questioning it, wondering what Eiji had in mind before he felt two fingers sliding into his mouth, on his tongue, rubbing softly.

 

"Suck." Eiji growled huskily and Ankh closed his eyes for a short moment as he did so, bucking up as he felt Eiji's strong palm cupping the bulge between his legs. He hadn't even realized he had become this aroused in this human body, but now everything was on fire and he wanted to be touched so bad, wanted Eiji to continue.

 

Eiji cleverly rubbed his arousal and Ankh moaned around the fingers, Eiji beginning to move them back and forward until he was practically fucking his mouth with them, pulling out when he thought they were damp enough with a content nod and began to undress Ankh even further.

Ankh panted softly, his head spinning, the nightmare long forgotten as he witnessed Eiji pulling off his pants, bringing the two moist fingers between his legs, pushing them apart with his other hand.

"EIJI!" Ankh hissed, wanting to protest because of the pain as Eiji pushed one inside the tight, tight entrance, biting his own lips at the sight before him. Calming his bird babe, Eiji leaned forward and began to lick at the tip of the pulsating length in front of him which seemed to worked out well because Ankh rolled his eyes and his head fell back and he let out a deep groan.

 

Content with his work and the reaction he had caused, Eiji added a second finger, crooking them slowly, testing, wanting to find that magic spot. He knew he had it when Ankh's right arm rushed up to his shoulder, talons grabbing it hard, claws digging into his skin. 

Ankh was so beautiful like this, glowing with arousal, and it made Eiji even more impatient. "Ankh.." he began, slowly removing the digits, receiving a tiny frustrated whimper from the blonde, shifting his legs so he could finally remove his own underwear.

"Eiji .. get on with it.. " Ankh growled impatiently. Eiji chuckled. So eventually, Ankh had found back to his usual self. Good. Eiji would do anything to remove the terrifying horror in Ankh's gaze, and he was happy he could do it this way. Besides, he wanted to do this more often. In many different ways. He scraped down his nails down Ankh's chest slowly, pulling his legs closer before moving forward, having Ankh cry out, the loudest of the night so far.

 

"Oh God" Eiji moaned at the tightness that engulfed him, aswell as the utterance of pleasure with that beautiful voice of Ankhs. He began somewhat steady thrusts, soon enough having Ankh swinging his legs around his around his waist, needy, impatient, encouraging him to go forward.

The moon the only witness as they went on, the old wooden bed making soft creaking noises as Eiji fucked Ankh into the bed hard. Ankh's erratic panting and Eiji's low growls filled up the room and soon, both of them groaned as their climax hit them, Eiji's with such a force he was practically jerking with a shove out of Ankh's body, and the blonde whimpered, his arm falling on his forehead.

Both lay still for a long time and at some point, Eiji felt the urge to drag Ankh into an embrace and Ankh let him, in fact he was soon curling up against the broad shoulders, though grumbling, his form fitting perfectly by being slightly more slender than the other.

 

They soon drifted into sleep and as the night went on Eiji woke up again, smiling when he saw the beauty lying next to him, and the smile turned into a smirk as he began to kiss Ankh's shoulders, softly at first but more sensual then, Ankh laying on his stomach with his arms and legs somewhere over and next to and around Eiji, and Ankh murmured something in his doze, but quickly woke up completely when he felt Eiji's weight on him, Eiji's body which was slowly shifting forward and backwards, and Ankh grinned against the pillow.

He felt the same way, though he wouldn't let his pride admit it. "Can't you never get enough, idiot?" he whispered, and Eiji chuckled. "Not of you. Don't pretend you don't feel the same."

"Tch." came the only reply, but at the same time, Ankh was pushing back, and it didn't take long before he was sprawled out on the bed underneath Eiji again, still laying on his belly, Eiji holding himself up with his elbows, rocking against him, this time with long, deep and very slow thrusts, and this time, Eiji made sure to take his time to make love to his bird. Eiji wasn't sure which was more audible, his own heartbeat or the muffled snarls of the bird Greeed underneath him. 

 

Tilting his head to the side, Eiji engaged Ankh in a slow, messy and naughty kiss, their tongues rubbing sensually against the other and Ankh couldn't help but moan shamelessly into the kiss. "Ankh~!" Eiji gasped between the kiss as he felt his own orgasm building up again, and he bit down on his lover's neck and Ankh shuddered as he felt being filled, his own cock rubbing against the bedsheet in a sweet, torturous manner but it was not enough.

Eiji understood, and he turned Ankh around, sliding down to suck him off.

Ankh gasped softly and let Eiji, watching his every move with hooded eyes as his lover wasted no time, didn't tease him, just pleasured him. He growled contently as he felt the rush of pleasure washing over him again that night, and he thought he could become addicted to this.

 

They lay next to each other on the bed, and one hand found the other and held it, and Eiji smiled into the darkness up against the ceiling. This is how they finally felt asleep.

 

And no words were needed.


End file.
